Warring Evangelion
by AkumaKami64
Summary: SEELE knew what they were doing when they caused Second Impact. They knew the Angels would come. They just never expected that they wouldn't come alone, that this war was more than they could have dreamed of. Let the carnage begin. Note: Shinji will be mostly canon at first and progress along the way. Pairing undecided, possibly Harem


Warring Evangelion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Evangelion...I would love to make an official spin-off though.

Summary: SEELE knew what they were doing when they caused Second Impact. They knew the Angels would come. They just never expected that they wouldn't come alone, that this war was more than they could have dreamed of. Let the carnage begin. Note: Shinji will be mostly canon at first and progress along the way. Pairing undecided, possibly Harem

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-Demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood(This is important)

**"Quite amusing, isn't it?"** The being of light asked absently as it sat in the chair at the long table. The room was strange in that it was made of white marble yet looked grey, almost as though the color was dead. Not even the humanoid creature of light could make the room look brighter. Then again, his absence wouldn't make it darker. The table itself was plain-looking and oval, with a flat end. There was no seat on that side while there were seven chairs around each curve, with one truly empty at the oval's tip.

"Which, the Lilin or your children?" The sole standing being asked to the one of two sitting closest to him, satisfaction and annoyance mixing in his voice.

**"Both, in a way. My children are creative, even without the fruit of knowledge," **The being laughed, even without a mouth, **"And the Lilin, with the fruit of knowledge, are far less clever than they think."**

"Do give my children their due, 'Adam'," A dull white being said to the one across from her. The body looked almost like a cross between paper and flesh, "Just because a few rotting eggs wound up in charge of their world, doesn't mean they're all so thick."

**"Yes, yes, 'Lilith'. At least MY children didn't nail me to a cross,"** The Seed of the Fruit of Life countered.

"Enough you two, we didn't come here to talk about who made the better species," The standing one said with a sigh.

_"Indeed, Raziel is correct," _Another voice said. This being had no form, for he was not there. Then again, neither were any of them, but he was less there then the rest. In his place was a dark space that seemed to disilluminate his position,_ "How have the humans been since our light bearer woke himself up?"_

"The 'old men', as the Anchor likes to call them, have been acting as we expected. They have manipulated the world into thinking it was a rock from space and used the remains of you two Seeds to make their 'weapons'," Raziel explained.

_"And the Mothers?"_ The vacant being asked.

"The Devil's and the Son's are in the Abominations, the Anchor believes the souls will help their children control them," Raziel answered, his eyes wandering over them all.

"A foolish belief, even if the desired results of it are correct," One of the others said disdainfully.

_"And your first is on the move, 'Adam'?"_ The being asked.

**"Yes, Medopeh, Sachiel is on his way. As is the Son."**

"Are we sure he will do it?" Lilith asked curiously, "After all, destiny is a path one must choose. If he does not, this will all be for nothing."

"Then we try again," Raziel said firmly, "It's our job, after all." The collective group nodded slowly, "Is the first Dyybuk ready, Ashmedai?" He asked suddenly.

**"Yes...," **Thehoarse voice said simply, the seat occupied by a solid black being.

_"I'll be leaving then,"_ Medopeh said, his seat regaining its neutral air. With that, the others left in quick succession, seeing no need to stay longer.

Raziel sighed and 'looked' out towards the world of Lilin, toward Tokyo-3, "Let the Carnage begin."

Shinji sighed as he hung up the phone. Over a decade now and the first word of contact from his father is simply 'Come' and now his supposed ride was late...than there was the whole deserted city thing which was making him a bit worried. He blinked as he caught sight of someone in the road. He caught no more than a glimpse before the birds suddenly flew away, causing him to turn in surprise. When he looked back, she was gone. At least, he thought it was a she, by the outfit at least.

_'Shinji...'_

He whipped around, hearing a voice that was calling from far away. There was no one there, just an empty road. It couldn't have been the girl's...at least, he hoped not. This voice was barely human, let alone female.

"Is this a literal ghost town?" He asked himself in confusion before explosions caught his ear, "What no...w?" He said, only to stop in wide-eyed shock. There was a giant monster lumbering through as UN aircraft tried to destroy it with their weapons, which seemed to do next to nothing, "Father, what the hell have you gotten me into?" He asked himself, a bit of fear in his voice. There was no way that his father calling him here was unrelated to this monster. What were the odds of THAT kind of coincidence?

Just when he was sure he'd be killed as collateral in this one-sided battle, God sent him an angel. At least, that's what he thought of the purple haired beauty when she drove up and told him to get in, "Sorry, wasn't too late was I?" She asked with a grin as she sped off.

"Considering I'm alive, I suppose not," He said with slightly labored breathes, trying to slow his heart beat, "What was that?"

"It's called an Angel and it's bad news," She answered simply.

_'An angel...why do I have a bad feeling about all this?' _Shinji thought helplessly.

None could tell, but Sachiel was actually keeping an eye on the boy, _**'Are Lilin always this careless? I might have crushed him on accident if she hadn't shown up,' **_He asked himself. Sachiel and his kin weren't gender based physically, but they had grown the habit as thinking themselves as a he or she after observing the children of 'Lilith' for so long.

**'Don't worry about it, Son,' **Adam said as he appeared in a vaguely human shape, floating as his son tore through the human machines. No human or machine could see him. At least, not a regular human, **'Just focus on getting to 'Lilith' and fighting The Son, if he gets there in time.'**

_**'Why do you keep those names, Father?' **_Sachiel asked, curiously, even as he destroyed a flying machine.

If Adam could, he would have grinned, **'I like it, like a nickname. Besides, I have to hear all the Lilin calling me it all the time, so it kind of grew on me.'**

'_**If you say so,' **_Sachiel said, shaking his head in amusement as the human flew away,_** 'What the Sheol!' **_Sachiel cursed as a blinding flash of light, heat, and flames engulfed him.

Adam blinked and gave his version of a whistle, which would have sounded like a sonic ping to a human. He knew human technology was impressive, but it broke Sachiel's mask! He didn't expect that, to be honest, **'Well, I leave to regrow your mask then,' **He said, knowing the angel was pissed and was not in a speaking mood, even for his father. Plus, he had to hide from Lilith, she'd never let him hear the end of this!

_**'...I'm going to enjoy this just a bit more now,' **_Sachiel said sinisterly as he unknowing glared at the camera monitoring him from afar, the commanders of the Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Forces starred in shock, while the Commander and Sub-Commander were unsurprised by the ineffectiveness of the conventional weapons.

_'__...What did I get myself into?' _Shinji thought nervously as Misato got the car working again.

_'Shinji.'_

He snapped up as she got back in the car, "Did you say something, Miss Misato?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked in surprise, "Must have mumbled something, sorry," She said, trying to mask her worry. She'd get him to NERV, but she just hoped it was in time.

Shinji nodded, but he somehow knew it wasn't her that spoke,_ 'Great, vanishing girls, giant monsters, nukes, and a voice calling my name and only I can hear it. I'm soooo getting locked up in a nut house before this is over,' _He thought, ever the pessimist, as the Mayor drove to the base, unaware of the specterly being high above them.

_"Sachiel is 'pissed', as the Lilin would say,"_ Medopeh commented as he observed the angel's slightly more eager rampage of the Lilin city from on high. Self-defense, it may have been, but anger to unwanted pain was a universal normal.

"Of course he is, my little brother isn't exactly the most calm of minds," A sweet voice said from below his 'form', a deep shadow forming.

_"Leliel? What are you doing here?" _Medopeh asked, bewildered by her presence.

"Just because it's not my turn, doesn't mean I don't want to watch," She countered with a giggle.

_"You just want to drool over the Son while he tames his pet for the first time,"_ Medopeh said bluntly.

"Hey, if I could, I'd switch our roles in a millionth of a heart beat," She countered.

_"Just don't die on purpose if he gets to you,"_ Medopeh said, a bit amused by her antics.

"You almost sound like a human, as if dying matters to us," Leliel said as she faded away for a different view.

_"...Lucky,"_ Medopeh grumbled lightly.

Shinji was half annoyed, half amused, and completely worried that Misato had managed to get them lost in the NERV corridors. Annoyed at being lost, amused at her embarrassment, and worried about dying down here...well, he'd die with a beautiful woman, he could say that at least.

And then, God sent another angel,_ '...Or is it the devil sending demons, if that thing out there was an angel?' _He wondered for a moment as the swimsuit wearing faux-blond scolded Misato.

"So, he is that boy?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes, the Third Child, according to Malduck's report," Misato presented cheerfully, glad the scolding was over with.

"Nice to meet you," Ritsuko greeted.

Normally, Shinji would have shied away with a small greeting. However, a few near deaths in less than a single day can make you a bit bolder than normal, especially if you expect to die at some point on said day, "If you get us wherever we need to, than it is VERY nice to meet you," He said, sighing in mental exhaustion.

"I wasn't that bad," Misato grumbled. As time pressed as they were, Ritsuko couldn't help giving her a look that said 'Riiiiight' as they headed for the lift.

"Repeat, Red alert! All hands to battle stations! Prepare for the interception of the enemies on the ground!" The intercoms yelled.

"Hear that?" Misato asked needlessly.

Shinji mostly tuned them out and skimmed the NERV manual as they talked about something called Unit 01 and it having a near zero chance of working. Shinji may not seem like it at times, but he was smart and very good at putting puzzles together, even if he wasn't sure what he was looking at. A trait he inherited from his father. His father had called him here and while no one had directly said it, he got the feeling his father was in charge around here, or close to such with the way Misato acted when mentioning him. They also called him the third child, which meant that there were two other children involved in this, at least. Then there was a glowing pink wall beside them. He would have thought he imagined seeing a giant hand yesterday, but he could believe it as of the last few hours.

Still, he was missing something. That 'ghost-girl' was connected to that monster he saw, probably. The voice, on the other hand, just seemed to get louder as they got closer to the Geo-front.

_**'Shinji!'**_ It came again, sounding like a far off yell. He looked up slightly to see if they heard it, but they didn't even react. So, that disembodied voice was connected to this base. The question for Shinji was how?

However, he blamed all of this happening to him on his father, until proven otherwise. All he ever wanted from that man was the love and attention all children wanted. At least, until a few years ago. Now all he wanted were answers. Not that he thought he'd ever get them, even if they survived past today. Shinji long ago acknowledged that his father was a bastard, even if he wished Gendo wasn't.

Shinji blinked, having been on autopilot until now, as the door closed and plunged them all into darkness, "Did the power go-," He stopped as the lights came on and suddenly realized he was staring at a giant metal face, "OUT!" He scream the last word, as he realized that it was, apparently, a giant robot...neck deep in some pink-looking stuff, "Wow...you know, you'll probably kill someone doing that," He said, catching his breath as he motioned to the bridge, which wasn't very wide and had no rails.

Ritsuko actually chuckled at that, thinking of the grim irony that would be. Their 'savior' shows up and dies by jumping in freight at the sight of their weapon and falling into the LCL. Horrible irony, that would be...the look on Gendo's face would have been a nice last image though, she imagined, "This is the Multi-Purpose Humanoid Fight Machine, Evangelion," She introduced, obviously proud as a scientist about this behemoth, "Made in secrecy, this is mankind's last chance."

"This is...what my father's been working on?" Shinji asked, almost numb from far too many shocks in one day. He was sure he'd at least die of a heart attack at this pace of things.

"Correct," Spoke a voice that Shinji hadn't heard in ages, but could never forget. He looked at the observation room high on the wall behind him to see his father, "It's been a while," That was all he said to the boy he hadn't seen in seven years and hadn't spoken to for about a decade. His tone told Shinji everything, really; he was still the same as he last saw him…uncaring and unloving. Shinji had many dreams of his father taking him back...but many of them morphed into dreams of revenge as of late. Never killing, but...what child hasn't dreamed of getting back at those that hurt them?

"Father...," Shinji whispered, still a bit too shocked to say anything else. He had come to the revelation that his father only called him to use him a while ago. Shinji loved his father, but hatred grows easily in the hearts of the unappreciated and unloved. The will to act on it or even acknowledge it was what Shinji lacked at present. To let go of his hope that Gendo would 'be' a father to him, which had been slipping away over the decade.

"We're moving out," Gendo ordered, breaking the silence and instantly sending the rest of the world back on track.

"Moving out, but isn't Unit 00 is still in cryo-stasis?!" Misato exclaimed in shock before realization hit as she glanced at the purple weapon, "Wait, you're using Unit 01?" She asked in shock. They never even got that thing to move. Hell, if the Evas weren't so expensive and hard to make, they'd probably just toss this one aside. At least, that's what Misato thought. Gendo would never allow it, even if it was an option.

"We have no choice," Ritsuko said plainly, wondering if Misato would pick up on the plan, 'Apparently not,' she mused, seeing her old roommate's confusion.

"Rei can't get in there. We have no pilots," Misato retorted. Honestly, she did guess at their intention, but didn't like the idea, hoping they had a different miracle tucked away.

"One was just delivered," the faux blonde said with the ghost of a smirk as she looked at the boy who seemed to be absorbing everything, "Shinji Ikari," She said, catching his attention, "You will pilot it," She said bluntly as his eyes went wide, trying to process that one. She sincerely pitied the boy, at least a little. Not because he had to pilot, but because of Gendo, who only called upon his son to use him, 'Just like me,' she mentally mused, hiding any sadness that thought brought to her.

Shinji's whole mind went numb as he processed those words, those six words that made no sense to him. Him? Pilot that behemoth? How did they expect him to do anything at all? He had never even seen this thing before, let alone piloted it! So many emotions ran through the young man. Hurt, confusion, panic, hysteria, and so much more. Every instinct was telling him to refuse, to say it was impossible! And that was what he would have done...

_**'SHINJI IKARIIIIII!'**_

The voice rumbled in his head like an earthquake. When his head snapped to where he heard it from, to the EVA, the adults took it as him just trying to come to terms with what they just ordered, not asked, of him. Shinji looked into the hidden eye of the giant being. He and only he saw the brief green glow in the shadows.

_**'Come...'**_

The voice was softer now and it cleaved through the terror clouding his mind like a hot knife through butter as a feeling of calm forced itself upon him. He would later muse on the irony that that was the same message his father sent, "W-what happens if I don't...?" He asked shakily.

Misato knew he wasn't asking what they would do, but what the angel would, "Than the human race becomes extinct," She said neutrally, seeing that Shinji was actually steeling himself. They didn't have much time...

Shinji just stared in the eye for a moment. If he did nothing, he and everyone died. If he tried...well, if he won, they lived. If he didn't, they still died. So it was either try or don't try. Shinji wasn't brave, not by a long shot. He often thought of himself as a gutless coward. But...maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the feeling the machine was giving him, or maybe it was just his survival instincts realizing that running wouldn't save him from this. It could have been any or all of these, or none of them. Either way, he did the one thing he never did.

Shinji caught all their attention by sighing in resignation, as if he just accepted a death sentence, "Fine."

**End of Chapter**

I hoped you all enjoyed my first Eva fic! As you can all tell, this is very AU. However, this is crossover of anykind. in this story, there is more to the Angels than ever before, and it is going to get even crazier than canon. Shinji is still 'almost' entirely the same as canon Shinji at the moment, but the small changes(mainly that he's connecting dots more easily) plus adrenaline and a few outside factors allowed him to act a bit OOC. If Eva 01 hadn't just spoken to him, he would have gone down the canon path, with Rei getting wheeled out and everything.

This idea, fresh as it is, is already turning into one of my favorite creations, right up there with Primal Requiem. So, if you all have any questions, feel free to ask. And to every Eva fan, writers especially, please give me some constructive criticism. I would love reviews from everyone in general, but as this is my first Eva attempt I really would appreciate some feedback on how my first Eva fic stacks up

So, onto the Questions to Ponder- What do the Angels want? Who or what are the beings in the room and what do they want in this war? Why is Eva 01 communicating with Shinji, and how for that matter? How will Shinji actually agreeing to this and not meeting Rei affect everything? What is a Dyybuk? What did Leliel and Medopeh mean in their conversation? What was the 'one thing Shinji never did' exactly?

And the lastly, what do you all think of the characters I made? (Adam's and Lilith's personalities included) And how different does Shinji really seem from canon?


End file.
